This invention relates to games and more particularly to an improved hopping game wherein the invention is a toy which incorporates a sack. The toy is an improvement on the traditional sack race game. The inflated figure of an animal is attached to the sack and the sack extends down around a platform on which a child may stand. The sack is attached to the platform and encloses the platform. The platform is supported on helical springs which are in turn, supported on a base. The child standing on the platform uses the hopping toy.
The toy is in the form of a kangaroo especially suited for children ages six through ten. The inflated upper part of the body of an animal is supported on the upper part of the sack and a hula-hoop like ring is received in the upper part of the sack between two layers of plastic sheet. The head, back and arms of the animal may be inflated from the waist up, or could be filled with foam plastic. The center could have a circular plastic tube inserted (like a hula-hoop) so that the child can hold onto the circular plastic when hopping. The nose should be red and made to squeak. The height of the toy should be at least three and one-half feet to four feet high, but a larger toy can be made that is four and one-half feet high.
The platform could be one inch thick light weight plastic (like a Frisbee) strong enough for a child to stand on. The platform has two sets of elastic bands attached by grooves. One band receives the back part of the foot and ankle, and the other receiving the front part of the foot. Four spaced slots which are provided at the front, back and sides of the platform to receive the straps for fastening the sack to the platform. The platform should be at least eight to ten inches in diameter. A helical spring is attached to the bottom of the platform. The child slips his shoes under the bands and proceeds to hop.
The platform can also be used separately for children ages eleven to thirteen to hop with. The animal body on the toy can be interchangeable with other designs, such as rocky rabbit, sandy snake or numerous other designs.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: DES 249,379; DES 295,988; 4,185,819; 4,291,488 and 5,074,619.